


Was I not enough or was he just different?

by svdgh0st



Category: Bangtang Boys - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cheating, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Taehyung | V, bts - Freeform, jungkook is an asshole, manipulative Jungkook, mention of suicide, protective kim namjoon, yoonkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdgh0st/pseuds/svdgh0st
Summary: Yoongi couldn’t breathe  he felt like drowning  maybe humid he threw himself into the depths of the black abyss, someone he wants so desperately to call his would miss him but the longer Yoongi thinks, the less likely that thought becomes.
Relationships: Jikook, YoonKook - Relationship, kookmin - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi couldn’t breathe he felt like drowning maybe humid he threw himself into the depths of the black abyss, someone he wants so desperately to call his would miss him but the longer Yoongi thinks, the less likely that thought becomes.

Hey guys !!! Sooooo I’m currently rewriting this story so hopefully it’s better than the previous one. I felt like the other one was moving to fast??? But I’m going to try to update at least once a week with this one so thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback on the first part. I’ll try to get the chapters out quicker!! Remember guys, this is just a work of fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Most people associate happiness with yellow, or sunshine, probably even a pet but for Yoongi, his happiness is the man with the doe eyes and bunny smile. Jungkook looks up from his phone, doe eyes, crinkling as their gaze meets.  
“Hyung, what are you doing?” He remembers clearly, right after Jungkook caught him staring, he made his way around the table to kiss the space in between his eyes. “You’re beautiful.” He would whisper. But now? 

Yoongi stares at Jungkook, nursing a now lukewarm cup of coffee. When did everything go so wrong? The once yellow apartment has become a lifeless blue hue and the space between them feels miles away than what it once was. Feeling the heated stare, Jungkook’s dull eyes look up from his phone at the man in front of him. “What?” He snaps, causing Yoongi to flinch against the counters. 

The man in front of him sighs as he places his phone downward on the dining table before getting up, walking around the island to the sink. 

Jungkook places his plate in the sink before standing on the other side of the kitchen, facing a trembling man. 

The silence in the bare apartment feels suffocating, the lightning outside plays as background music. He watches as the younger runs his left hand through his black locs and he can’t help but wonder if anyone else’s hands has caressed the silky strands as of lately. 

Yoongi watches as the man he’s loved for 5 years takes out a lighter from his back pocket and a cigarette pack from the other. He wants to tell him he shouldn’t smoke, that it’s bad for your lungs but he knows it will fall on deaf ears. The younger covers the flame, a stark contrast in the blue apartment. 

“You wanted to talk.” The other begins, cold eyes darting up pass his hand to lock eyes with the younger. Yoongi averts his gaze to his cold hands, holding his own hand. “So why are we just staring at each other?” 

Jungkook parts his lips to remove the cigarette to exhale. Yoongi watches the smoke dance around in the space between the two. The younger tries to find the words but the letters get jumbled on the top of his tongue. He wants to scream at him, explain why is there a promise ring in his pocket that isn’t his size but he’s too much of a coward. Too much of a coward to voice the inevitable. It’s no secret that Jungkook has been sleeping around, the evidence is there. From the new watch to the different cologne. And who can forget the pair of underwear that wasn’t Yoongi’s under the bed in their room. 

Yoongi doesn’t know when it happened or why or even with who but he knows there’s someone Jungkook isn’t telling him about and that thought alone hurts. 

“I..You smell nice.” He whispers, clearing his throat. Way to go, Yoongi thinks. . 

Jungkook scoffs, “Thanks.” He pushes himself off the counter, “Well this was a nice talk so I’m going.” 

The taller male turns out of the kitchen to leave but suddenly feels gentle arms wrap themselves around his torso. He freezes; unconsciously jumps at the hold. It feels unfamiliar and he doesn’t like it. Before getting together, the two weren’t very fond of skinship but since all of those years has passed, it came naturally to them even in passing with a little head pat or a slight nudge. 

The once familiar feeling has become foreign and it’s making his skin crawl. 

“Baby,” Jungkook tries to relax his body before the other could notice the stiffness but he’s sure Yoongi felt it. The warm nickname sounds off putting in the cold room. 

The younger shakes his head on his lover’s back. “Stay with me tonight?” He pleads, barely audible. “It’s raining, Kookie.” 

As if on cue, they watch the sky light up through the windows across the living room. Yoongi flinches, gripping Jungkook tighter. Ever since they were young, the older has always been scared of heavy rain and would hate to be alone. Perhaps Jungkook has been in his own head far too long to realize just how lonely his boyfriend is. 

“I’m sorry if I did something but.. but..but I just want us to spend tonight together. I just think it’s dangerous to go out alone like this at night and-“ Jungkook turns around in the younger’s hold and caresses Yoongi’s cheeks, quieting his lover’s rambling. 

“Ok, Yoongi.” Before Jungkook can finish his sentence, he can see the pain and desperation clouding the older male’s brown hues. He can see the way his boyfriend’s hold shake with uncertainty, already predicting Jungkook to reject him like he’s been doing for the last two months. 

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Yoongi’s hair, he smiles down at him. “Love, I’ll stay with you tonight, okay? I’m so sorry for hurting you.” 

Yoongi can feel the discomfort fall from his shoulders to the ground below and he lets out a sigh of relief. He has nothing to worry about, his lover is staying with him tonight instead of making a home out of someone else. 

He subconsciously leans into Jungkook’s touch, making the taller of the two smile softly. 

They stay like that for a while, or at least that’s what the clock on the stove says. It flashes 10:30pm in that neon green light. 

Yoongi can feel Jungkook’s heartbeat and he can’t remember the last time they were this close. His hand wanders down to find the other’s and intertwines their fingers together. 

“I can’t..” Yoongi whispers, afraid to disrupt the calming atmosphere, “see you with anyone else.” 

Jungkook closes his eyes, kissing the shorter’s head. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> I’m rewriting the chapters entirely. As always, thank you for reading


End file.
